Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service processing system in which a service for performing specified multiple processings of document data is processed in a cooperative manner on a network, and a service processing method.
Description of the Related Art
A network system is proposed in which a scanner, a facsimile machine (hereinafter referred to as a FAX), a copying machine, a composite machine in which these are combined, a personal computer, a mail server and the like are mutually connected to each other through a network, so that paper documents and electronic information are shared.
The network system as stated above is configured such that for example, a document file is captured from an input system such as a scanner for reading a manuscript or a paperless FAX, and is processed by a processing system of image manipulation, character recognition or the like, and then, the document file is delivered to the outside through an output system such as a printer or a mail server.
Here, in general, the capture of the document file, the manipulation processing of the captured data, and the delivery after the manipulation processing are independently carried out.
Thus, in the case where the capture operation of the document file, the manipulation processing operation of the captured data, and the delivery operation after the manipulation processing are continuously performed, an operator must make a specified setting for each of the operations.
For example, the operator uses a client terminal for collectively managing the above processing devices to open, on a display part, instruction windows relating to the capture of the document file, the manipulation processing of the captured data, and the delivery processing after the manipulation processing, and must perform specified input operations, and therefore, the operation efficiency has been very poor.
In order to solve this, a work flow system is conventionally introduced in which a series of processings from input to output are linked on a network and are carried out in previously defined order.
In the work flow system, consideration is given to a work flow generally used in an office, such as approval and circulation, and the system is developed by computerizing an existing paper-based transaction system as it is (see patent document 1, patent document 2, and patent document 3).
[Patent Document 1]
JP-A-2002-99686
[Patent Document 2]
JP-A-2001-325389
[Patent Document 3]
JP-A-2001-195295
However, although the conventional work flow system is a very effective system from the viewpoint of operation efficiency, it has not been perfect from the viewpoint of accounting and security.
That is, in the case where the processing along the work flow is carried out, since it is impossible to confirm by a client terminal that the processing by plural processing devices has been carried out, it has been difficult to grasp the progress of a job set as the work flow.
Thus, it is conceivable that a setting is made in such a fixed way that each of the processing devices reports the progress thereof when the processing of the processing device is carried out. However, for example, in the case where a document or the like handled by the processing device is a document or the like permitted to be read out only in the work flow, a report is also made under the situation in which it is not permitted, and this can be a problem from the viewpoint of security or privacy.
Besides, although it is also conceivable to relegate the output of the report of the processing situation set for the respective processing devices, this also becomes a problem from the viewpoint of security or privacy.
Further, with respect to the processing carried out by a system administrator (Key Operator), a CE (Customer Engineer) or the like, since there is also information which is desired not to be known to a general user (Casual User), the setting in the fixed way causes trouble.